


The Beginning

by TakeMySkin



Category: Sky:Children Of The Light
Genre: Author Could Be Assasinated, Chapters might be short, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMySkin/pseuds/TakeMySkin
Summary: Children of LightChildren of StarsThis is the Beginning.
Kudos: 1





	1. Fallen at Birth

Paru was grumpy. Anyone would be, if the moment they were born they got shot through the heavens and were plummeting towards the ground. In the brief moments of life he had before impact, he was thinking, “Well, this can’t be right. I have just been born and now I am in mortal danger”

He did not realize in those seconds that he was not in any kind of danger at all. He didn’t get the chance to feel his body, which was made of stone. He didn’t look back at where he had come from, which was a much worse place to be than where he was going. 

And he certainly didn’t see the small face in the distance, squinting at the ever growing shape coming towards her. 

But just before those two stone faces slammed into each other, they both thought the very same thing.

Oh n-

SLAM

[Que’s POV]

That had hurt. 

Her forehead still aching, Que got up to make sure that the meteor kid wasn’t hurting more than she was. She panicked when she saw the lifeless body laying near her, but she saw that it was still glowing, though not quite as bright as was comfortable.

It looked like a slightly smaller version of herself. Something in her gut swelled with pride once she confirmed she was the taller one.

Mask, clothing, shape, color, it was identical. However, she wore her hair long down her back, while they... had little hair at all. It all stood up straight in the center of their head and came down in braid in the back.

She dragged them over to the candle holding statue and propped them against it. When she removed their mask their face was the same as well. She noted that they had no wings, and couldn’t fly.

She loved her light blue cape, and didn’t want to imagine life without it. But she did remember a time with no wings, no cape.

Instead of rocketing into a person, she was shot into the stone platform center of the island. Yeah, this was an island. It was Home. She’d try her best to explain what she knew, which wasn’t a ton.

This might prove to be a challenge.

[Paru’s POV]

He woke with an ache, but not much else. Looking around, he saw he was sitting against a statue of a round figure, “arms” outstretched to hold something. He didn’t like the ominous look it had on its face.

“Hey”

He turned his head quickly back to face the speaker.

Long hair, blue thing, tired, sleep...

“Hey! No dosing off! I’m speaking to you!”

His first words came out in a hurry.

“Hey hey hey nononono I’m tired sleep huh? Wait I’m sleep stop no standing”

And they had gotten him to stand.

“You look rattled.”

“Why thaaaank you.”

“Are you still half asleep?”

“Who are us?”

............

...........

.....

“I’m Que. Do you have a name?”

“Paru. Who are we?”

“Good question, Paru.”

Que took his hand and led him to a stone structure, a doorway it seemed.

And it was suddenly a stone and sand world.


	2. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips and lore.

Hey.

Hey. 

“HEY!”

Holy crap. 

Paru wasn’t okay. Voice, no body, sudden pain in his everything, and there was a bright light directly in his eyes. The pain was like belly flopping into a pool with your eyes wide open and no preparation. He didn’t realize he had walked through a portal, but he did notice he was somewhere else. The light went away, and he soon was squinting at a very large rock. This was the beginning of his journey.

———————

Que was sitting on the steps to the elevator. That small kid in front of her was definitely going through a weird experience. But he was snoring, so that meant something, probably. His eyes blinked open, and then he glared.

“Jerk.”

Here we go.

“You left me all alone with zero clue about what to do.”

That’s true.

“Apparently you expected me to just ‘figure things out’ with really no good reason to.”

Maybe, sure.

“And I did! No thanks to you, but I did! And I’m really proud of myself!”

Good for you, buddy!

“So now I’m here. And could you please just... explain a few things?”

“Like what?”

“Like those big people I follow around.”

“Ah. Those are our ancestors.”

——

A long time ago they probably lived where we are today. They might’ve been made from the same stone as us, but maybe not. 

As I discovered their past, I was slowly beginning to see the what led to their disappearance. The darkness came, and with it brought the dark dragons. 

Their spirits, souls and memories were left behind, and we can still communicate with the spirits on some level. 

That might be because of who we are. We have possibilities been created to free the spirits, souls, and memories of our ancestors.

——

“But if that were the case, then why can’t we free them?”

“What do you mean?”

“We might be able to relive their memories, and take their souls and spirits, but they just reside within us. Were would we need to take them to finish our job?”

“... I believe we would have to enter the last remaining realm...

...and die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky isn’t a very lore grounded game, so watch as the author dodges countless obstacles in order to make the story engaging.


End file.
